


Resta con me

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggi non è un giorno come tutti gli altri: il dottor Watson lascia Baker Street e Sherlock Holmes si ritrova a dover fare i conti con sé stesso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resta con me

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per un contest, il promt da seguire era una famosa canzone dei Coldplay: "Fix you" che è parte del testo.

Oggi non è un giorno come tutti gli altri, il dottor Watson lascia quella che è stata la vostra casa e questo fatto non rientra nella normalità degli eventi. D’ora in avanti vivrai da solo al 221b di Baker Street, dal quale lui sta traslocando. Lo sapevi che questo momento sarebbe arrivato, ma una parte di te non voleva davvero crederci. Lo vedi coprirsi per bene con quell’orribile sciarpa di lana che la signorina Morstan ha sferruzzato per lui, e la tua mente vola inevitabilmente verso di lei. Ti rendi conto che non la detesti poi così tanto perché, in fondo, è migliore di te. Anche tu sei innamorato di Watson, ma piuttosto che aprire a lui il tuo cuore, hai ingannato, mentito, raggirato… E tutto per cercare di tenerlo legato a te. Ti maledici non appena comprendi che a lei è bastato dichiararsi innamorata per averlo tutto per sé; tu da che lo conosci hai sempre provato a dimostrare il tuo attaccamento, senza mai ottenere nulla. In ogni caso non ti sorprendi del fatto che è caduto ai suoi piedi tanto velocemente: Watson è sempre stato fin troppo svenevole con le donne. Tu stesso glielo hai fatto notare e, ogni volta che accennavi al fatto che frequentasse tante signorine, il dottore rispondeva sempre con rabbia quasi lo stessi criticando. Ciò che non hai mai dato a vedere ad anima viva era la gelosia che provavi. Quell’intensa possessione che celavi dietro gli sbuffi contrariati o fintamente annoiati, che emettevi ogni qual volta portava a casa una di quelle signorine. Gelosia che provi ancora, quando la mente di Watson si impegna altrove, su una qualsiasi persona che non sia tu. Anche adesso lo sei, ma quest’oggi la faccenda è ancor più ingarbugliata. E non è affatto necessario essere un consulente investigativo dalle straordinarie abilità deduttive, per capire che nel tuo cuore c’è un misto di rabbia e di tristezza che non riesci a controllare.

 

Il fatto è che ancora non credi ai tuoi occhi e, forse, realizzerai per davvero ciò che sta accadendo quando lo chiamerai, senza ricevere risposta. Lo capirai nel momento in cui solleverai gli occhi sulla sua poltrona, con l’intenzione di domandargli di leggerti il Times e non lo troverai, lì, seduto di fronte a te.

 

Non sei abituato a provare simili emozioni, il dubbio e l’indecisione sono sentimenti che non t’appartengono. Ma quando Watson ti ha confessato di voler sposare la signorina Morstan, una parte di te si è detta che era giusto così. Che il buon dottore avrebbe vissuto una vita tranquilla e lontana dai pericoli, che il vivere assieme a te comporta. Ti sei detto che, in fin dei conti, la sua salute e felicità era ciò che desideravi di più.

Hai provato a convincerti che era questo che provavi, ma non è trascorso molto tempo da che hai capito che non era affatto così che il tuo cuore la pensava. L’idea di vivere lontani non è semplice da accettare: perché se una parte di te, più generosa ed altruista, lo vorrebbe sapere al sicuro, ciò che predomina nel tuo animo è l’egoismo. Vuoi che Watson rimanga al tuo fianco; che condivida il tuo stesso appartamento e che ti porti il giornale al mattino. Sai già che ti mancheranno tante cose della vostra vita insieme, troppe da poter sopportare. Come quando ti infilavi nella sua stanza e gli rubavi gli abiti; non era per dispetto che lo facevi, ma perché ti è sempre piaciuta l’idea di indossare i suoi vestiti. Come se avere addosso una sua camicia o portare uno dei suoi cravattini, ti facesse sentire più vicino a lui.

 

Lo vedi voltarsi per un istante prima che chiuda la porta dietro di sé e, in quel preciso momento, la tristezza ti assale. Non hai mai pianto in vita tua, Sherlock Holmes, ma sai che in questo momento potresti anche farlo se solo lo volessi.

 

 

 

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_  
_When you lose something you can't replace,_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste;_  
_Could it be worse?_

  
  
  
Se soltanto ti lasciassi andare probabilmente gli correresti dietro, bloccandogli il passaggio per impedirgli d’andarsene via. Ma non lo fai perché non ti senti in diritto di fermarlo; chi sei tu per dirgli come dovrebbe vivere? Hai provato, è vero, a fargli cambiare idea, ma entrambi sappiamo che non sono stati tentativi degni d’essere definiti tali. Se avessi voluto fermarlo sul serio gli avresti detto quanto conta per te e, invece, hai sempre taciuto.

 

 

_When you try your best but you don't succeed._

  
  
  
Perché sai che, aprendo il tuo cuore, Watson potrebbe cambiare idea.  
Perché il caro dottore sa che sarebbero sufficienti solo poche tue parole, per farlo desistere dallo sposare Mary.  
  
E pensare che basterebbe così poco... Ma tu non ti muovi dalla poltrona accanto alla finestra; pizzichi le corde del violino che tieni tra le mani, senza distogliere lo sguardo da un punto imprecisato del pavimento. John non si prende nemmeno la briga di salutarti prima di scendere le scale. Non l’hai neanche guardato negli occhi, lui la prende come indifferenza, tu sai che non saresti mai stato in grado di sollevare lo sguardo ed incrociare il suo, perché sei un vigliacco.  
  
  
E poi la porta si chiude e Watson se n’è andato e tu ti senti come se t’avessero strappato via il cuore dal petto. Quella parte della tua anima che lui aveva riempito, tornerà ad essere vuota. Nera come un abisso senza fondo, quella parte di te che se ne è andata con lui, rimarrà a riguardare quel momento finché avrai vita e ti maledirà; maledirà te, la tua vigliaccheria e il tuo non aver voluto fermarlo. Perché è così che ti senti: uno sporco vigliacco e ti chiedi addirittura che cos’hai di tanto sbagliato; che cosa ti rende così diverso da Watson, da non farti ammettere ciò che provi. Se solo avesse intravisto una speranza per voi, sarebbe rimasto.  
  
Se solo…  
Se solo tu non ti sentissi marcio e malato.  
  
Entrambi sappiamo già come andrà a finire, quando tornerai a casa la sera e ti lascerai cadere sulla poltrona di fronte al camino, proverai a scaldarti con il tepore del fuoco e mi implorerai di curarti. Ti cullerai nella speranza, ma lo farai invano, perché io non sono nulla se non un fantasma. Evanescente, come il vapore quando si disperde nell’aria; non riuscirai a trattenermi e a legarmi a te. Io non sono il tuo dottore, sono fatta di sensazioni e buoni sentimenti, nulla di più. Io sono solo la speranza che un giorno Watson ritorni a casa, sono il desiderio che prima o poi lui cambi idea. Tutti e due però sappiamo che svanirò e che, poco a poco, me ne andrò ed allora Sherlock Holmes rimarrà solo.

 

 

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones._  
_And I will try to fix you_

 

 

 

«Resta con me.» Sussurri, ma so benissimo che non è a me che stai parlando, non è la speranza che richiami a te, non è il mio abbraccio che desideri o le mie labbra che brami. Vuoi che Watson ti abbia sentito, tu lo desideri, tu lo sper… Ecco, ci sei caduto di nuovo. Sherlock Holmes non vive nella speranza, Sherlock Holmes dovrebbe poter ottenere sempre quello che vuole, avere il coraggio d’alzarsi e correre giù per le scale per riprendersi ciò che è sempre stato suo.

  
  
  
  
_When you're too in love to let it go,_  
_But if you never try you'll never know;_  
_Just what you're worth_  
  
  
  
 

La porta si chiude alle tue spalle ed i tuoi passi si fanno rapidi, lo raggiungi proprio quando io, la speranza, sto per svanire.  
  
«Resta con me, Watson.»  
  
Ciò che non posso sentire sono le vostre parole, le tue promesse, i suoi tentennamenti, la tua "dichiarazione d’amore" se così la si può definire. Perché, alla fine, She

Oggi non è un giorno come tutti gli altri, il dottor Watson lascia quella che è stata la vostra casa e questo fatto non rientra nella normalità degli eventi. D’ora in avanti vivrai da solo al 221b di Baker Street, dal quale lui sta traslocando. Lo sapevi che questo momento sarebbe arrivato, ma una parte di te non voleva davvero crederci. Lo vedi coprirsi per bene con quell’orribile sciarpa di lana che la signorina Morstan ha sferruzzato per lui, e la tua mente vola inevitabilmente verso di lei. Ti rendi conto che non la detesti poi così tanto perché, in fondo, è migliore di te. Anche tu sei innamorato di Watson, ma piuttosto che aprire a lui il tuo cuore, hai ingannato, mentito, raggirato… E tutto per cercare di tenerlo legato a te. Ti maledici non appena comprendi che a lei è bastato dichiararsi innamorata per averlo tutto per sé; tu da che lo conosci hai sempre provato a dimostrare il tuo attaccamento, senza mai ottenere nulla. In ogni caso non ti sorprendi del fatto che è caduto ai suoi piedi tanto velocemente: Watson è sempre stato fin troppo svenevole con le donne. Tu stesso glielo hai fatto notare e, ogni volta che accennavi al fatto che frequentasse tante signorine, il dottore rispondeva sempre con rabbia quasi lo stessi criticando. Ciò che non hai mai dato a vedere ad anima viva era la gelosia che provavi. Quell’intensa possessione che celavi dietro gli sbuffi contrariati o fintamente annoiati, che emettevi ogni qual volta portava a casa una di quelle signorine. Gelosia che provi ancora, quando la mente di Watson si impegna altrove, su una qualsiasi persona che non sia tu. Anche adesso lo sei, ma quest’oggi la faccenda è ancor più ingarbugliata. E non è affatto necessario essere un consulente investigativo dalle straordinarie abilità deduttive, per capire che nel tuo cuore c’è un misto di rabbia e di tristezza che non riesci a controllare.

Il fatto è che ancora non credi ai tuoi occhi e, forse, realizzerai per davvero ciò che sta accadendo quando lo chiamerai, senza ricevere risposta. Lo capirai nel momento in cui solleverai gli occhi sulla sua poltrona, con l’intenzione di domandargli di leggerti il Times e non lo troverai, lì, seduto di fronte a te.  
  
Non sei abituato a provare simili emozioni, il dubbio e l’indecisione sono sentimenti che non t’appartengono. Ma quando Watson ti ha confessato di voler sposare la signorina Morstan, una parte di te si è detta che era giusto così. Che il buon dottore avrebbe vissuto una vita tranquilla e lontana dai pericoli, che il vivere assieme a te comporta. Ti sei detto che, in fin dei conti, la sua salute e felicità era ciò che desideravi di più.

  
Hai provato a convincerti che era questo che provavi, ma non è trascorso molto tempo da che hai capito che non era affatto così che il tuo cuore la pensava. L’idea di vivere lontani non è semplice da accettare: perché se una parte di te, più generosa ed altruista, lo vorrebbe sapere al sicuro, ciò che predomina nel tuo animo è l’egoismo. Vuoi che Watson rimanga al tuo fianco; che condivida il tuo stesso appartamento e che ti porti il giornale al mattino. Sai già che ti mancheranno tante cose della vostra vita insieme, troppe da poter sopportare. Come quando ti infilavi nella sua stanza e gli rubavi gli abiti; non era per dispetto che lo facevi, ma perché ti è sempre piaciuta l’idea di indossare i suoi vestiti. Come se avere addosso una sua camicia o portare uno dei suoi cravattini, ti facesse sentire più vicino a lui.

  
Lo vedi voltarsi per un istante prima che chiuda la porta dietro di sé e, in quel preciso momento, la tristezza ti assale. Non hai mai pianto in vita tua, Sherlock Holmes, ma sai che in questo momento potresti anche farlo se solo lo volessi.

 

  
_And the tears come streaming down your face,_  
_When you lose something you can't replace,_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste;_  
_Could it be worse?_

 

Se soltanto ti lasciassi andare probabilmente gli correresti dietro, bloccandogli il passaggio per impedirgli d’andarsene via. Ma non lo fai perché non ti senti in diritto di fermarlo; chi sei tu per dirgli come dovrebbe vivere? Hai provato, è vero, a fargli cambiare idea, ma entrambi sappiamo che non sono stati tentativi degni d’essere definiti tali. Se avessi voluto fermarlo sul serio gli avresti detto quanto conta per te e, invece, hai sempre taciuto.

 

  
_When you try your best but you don't succeed._

 

Perché sai che, aprendo il tuo cuore, Watson potrebbe cambiare idea.  
Perché il caro dottore sa che sarebbero sufficienti solo poche tue parole, per farlo desistere dallo sposare Mary.

E pensare che basterebbe così poco... Ma tu non ti muovi dalla poltrona accanto alla finestra; pizzichi le corde del violino che tieni tra le mani, senza distogliere lo sguardo da un punto imprecisato del pavimento. John non si prende nemmeno la briga di salutarti prima di scendere le scale. Non l’hai neanche guardato negli occhi, lui la prende come indifferenza, tu sai che non saresti mai stato in grado di sollevare lo sguardo ed incrociare il suo, perché sei un vigliacco.

  
E poi la porta si chiude e Watson se n’è andato e tu ti senti come se t’avessero strappato via il cuore dal petto. Quella parte della tua anima che lui aveva riempito, tornerà ad essere vuota. Nera come un abisso senza fondo, quella parte di te che se ne è andata con lui, rimarrà a riguardare quel momento finché avrai vita e ti maledirà; maledirà te, la tua vigliaccheria e il tuo non aver voluto fermarlo. Perché è così che ti senti: uno sporco vigliacco e ti chiedi addirittura che cos’hai di tanto sbagliato; che cosa ti rende così diverso da Watson, da non farti ammettere ciò che provi. Se solo avesse intravisto una speranza per voi, sarebbe rimasto.

Se solo…  
Se solo tu non ti sentissi marcio e malato.

Entrambi sappiamo già come andrà a finire, quando tornerai a casa la sera e ti lascerai cadere sulla poltrona di fronte al camino, proverai a scaldarti con il tepore del fuoco e mi implorerai di curarti. Ti cullerai nella speranza, ma lo farai invano, perché io non sono nulla se non un fantasma. Evanescente, come il vapore quando si disperde nell’aria; non riuscirai a trattenermi e a legarmi a te. Io non sono il tuo dottore, sono fatta di sensazioni e buoni sentimenti, nulla di più. Io sono solo la speranza che un giorno Watson ritorni a casa, sono il desiderio che prima o poi lui cambi idea. Tutti e due però sappiamo che svanirò e che, poco a poco, me ne andrò ed allora Sherlock Holmes rimarrà solo.

 

  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones._  
_And I will try to fix you_

 

  
«Resta con me.» Sussurri, ma so benissimo che non è a me che stai parlando, non è la speranza che richiami a te, non è il mio abbraccio che desideri o le mie labbra che brami. Vuoi che Watson ti abbia sentito, tu lo desideri, tu lo sper… Ecco, ci sei caduto di nuovo. Sherlock Holmes non vive nella speranza, Sherlock Holmes dovrebbe poter ottenere sempre quello che vuole, avere il coraggio d’alzarsi e correre giù per le scale per riprendersi ciò che è sempre stato suo.

 

  
_When you're too in love to let it go,_  
_But if you never try you'll never know;_  
_Just what you're worth_

 

 

La porta si chiude alle tue spalle ed i tuoi passi si fanno rapidi, lo raggiungi proprio quando io, la speranza, sto per svanire.

«Resta con me, Watson.»

Ciò che non posso sentire sono le vostre parole, le tue promesse, i suoi tentennamenti, la tua "dichiarazione d’amore" se così la si può definire. Perché, alla fine, Sherlock Holmes, ha deciso che per John Watson ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

 

  
_Tears stream down your face ._

 

  
Una lacrima si versa sul tuo viso ed è la sola che riesci a donargli, assieme a promesse di sincerità e di condivisione. Watson è stupito, scioccato, sconvolto; non se l’aspettava, lui non credeva che tu… Un giorno gli avresti detto quelle cose.

 

  
_And I…_

 

E io sono già sparita quando, insieme, risalite le scale. Avete tante cose di cui parlare e non c’è spazio per me al 221b di Baker Street, laddove ora siete insieme.

Fine.

Sherlock Holmes, ha deciso che per John Watson ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

  
  
  
_Tears stream down your face._  
  
  
  
  
Una lacrima si versa sul tuo viso ed è la sola che riesci a donargli, assieme a promesse di sincerità e di condivisione. Watson è stupito, scioccato, sconvolto; non se l’aspettava, lui non credeva che tu… Un giorno gli avresti detto quelle cose.  
  
  
  
  
_And I…_  
   
  
  
  
E io sono già sparita quando, insieme, risalite le scale. Avete tante cose di cui parlare e non c’è spazio per me al 221b di Baker Street, laddove ora siete insieme.  
 

 

  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Prima classificata al: "Salva-fandom contest" indetto sul forum di Efp  
> Seconda classificata al contest: "Recensiamocela (il mio genio incompreso) di Aleyah sul forum di Efp


End file.
